Frieda Adventures: Green Scales
by Specklefur The Cat
Summary: All is normal at Freddy Fazbear's (if you consider it "normal"), but when a new threat arrives, no one is sure who to trust. (T cuz FNAF, Humor cuz Imma triez, credet 2 Covah imegg 2 mah fwend, sekwel 2 "Fitting In")
1. Tourguide Frieda

**YAY! The sequel's out! *finds out it's short***

**...**

***rages***

**Nuff said.**

"Well, that's the end of this tour of Freddy Fazbear's. Any questions?" Frieda asked, turning to an orange tabby animatronic, a green alligator animatronic, and a red crawfish animatronic.

Nothing. Frieda nodded. "Alright, I'll leave you guys here for now. If you need anything, just find me in the backstage like the idiot I am." Frieda remembered when the three new animatronics first came. Tammy, Alain, and Carey were a bit worried, like Frieda, Chico, and Ellie. Knowing how it felt, Frieda helped them around, acting like it's an official tour. It felt good.

Everything did.

Chico was a bit annoyed by how Frieda was taking a little thing and making it big, but Frieda ignored it. They still hung out and ate cake-flavored pizza (they saw it on a TV show and knew they MUST make it), which was great, and Frieda always tries to fix it.

Freddy was upset for a moment that Frieda has gotten along with Fredric, but Frieda said that she will remain loyal to Freddy, and that cheered him up.

"Something bad is coming... something bad is coming..." the voice kept repeating. Maybe her friendships falling apart would happen?

"I hope not..." Frieda mumbled to herself as she sat down on the cold, tiled floor of the backstage area.

"You hope not what?" Fredric came out of the secret door.

"Nothing, Fredric..."

"...alright."

Mary then came out of the door, followed by Bona. "It's about the warning, isn't it?" Mary asked. "It won't happen now. I guarantee it."

Chica then came out. "Only a few animatronics can know what'll happen. Fredric isn't one of them. Pretend like the warning doesn't exist. To everyone."

"Why were you all in one room?" Frieda asked,

"Meeting." Bona, Mary, and Chica said in unison.

"...alright." Frieda said.


	2. Alain's a Jerk

**I'm not sure if this chapter is short or not. We'll see. Also, I was talking with my friend, and we were talking about how Ellie should appear more often. So what do you guys say? An entire chapter based on Ellie? Just to make up for the times she never appeared?**

**Also, there'll be a reference to a show I like watching. I should post a fanfiction for the show, actually... I'll start working now! XD**

**Enjoy. :P**

Two weeks after Alain, Carey, and Tammy arrived, she noticed their personalities surfacing quickly. Carey couldn't talk, and was a but of a loner. He still spent time with Ellie, though.

Tammy, who would perform shows with Foxy (she plays a role similar to a princess. Although Frieda isn't supposed to kidnap her. Or attack her. Or abduct her in a UFO), was more friendly. Sometimes, if there wasn't a show going on, she would play with the kids.

There was one animatronic that Frieda didn't know of, and everyone else hated or ignored. He calls himself Enda the Endoskeleton.

Enda snuck out of the backstage, looking around at everyone. Foxy and Tammy were playing with the kids. Freddy and his band were busy playing songs for the children. Goldie and Springtrap were waiting for Freddy's band to stop playing so they could play their songs. Alain was out of sight.

"Everyone's distracted..." Enda whispered, but as soon as he stepped out the door, a claw wrapped around his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Alain growled.

Enda quickly made an excuse. "Uhh, they are finally letting me perform?"

"Hah! They would never let you perform!" Alain laughed. "Now get into the backstage area with that stupid blue bear." He threw Enda back into the backstage area. With all the kids distracted, no one noticed Alain.

Alain was a jerk.

Frieda perked up as she heard someone crash into the room. She quickly flipped the switch and saw Enda, crashed into a shelf full of paint buckets, metal pieces, and sugar.

"Uhh, hello?" Frieda said, uncertainly. She plucked Enda off the wall with her hook and stood him up on the floor.

Enda said nothing, as he stared up to Frieda (who was taller than him).

"Uhh, are you broken?"

"No..." Enda mumbled. "Just bad reputation."

Frieda sat down. "Need to talk about it?"

"No..." Enda sighed, sitting down next to her.

"Alright..." Frieda mumbled.

"Hey, Frieda!" Chico called out as he walked into the backstage room. "What are you doing?"

"Just talking to a new friend of mine," Frieda responded.

"You mean the endoskeleton?"

"Yeah? I don't see your point."

Chico stared at Frieda.

"Just talk to him." Frieda told Chico.

"Alright... Hi, I'm Chico," he said, holding out his hand.

"Enda," he replied, shaking Chico's hand.

"Okay, I talked to Enda," Chico said.

"You'll warm up to him," Frieda said. "Now, don't you have a party to attend to?"

"Oh, right! I came for cake ingredi-what happened to the sugar?" Chico stared at the busted-up sugar bags.

"Alain," Enda sighed.

"Alain," Frieda mumbled.

"Alain..." Chico growled. "The jerk said he wanted to get back at me for no reason. I though, 'What will he do? Nibble my ankles?'"

"Yeah, he's just an animatronic, there's no way he can hurt us!" Enda said.

Frieda stared at Enda. "He hurt you."

"Oh, right." Enda said.


	3. Ellie and Chico

**Here you guys are: a chapter based on Ellie! :D**

**Also, I'm surprised that I only got 1 review. That was posted when this was just a preview. :P**

**Enjoy XD**

Ellie watched as Alain cruelly threw the endoskeleton in the backroom. She never paid mind to him, but it seemed like it hurt. She then tried to keep her mind to it and play with the kids.

Soon, Chico walked up to Ellie when she was done treasure-hunting for the day.

"Hey, Ellie, do you know any cakes that don't require sugar?" he asked.

"Why?" Ellie said.

Chico sighed. "Long story short, we're out of sugar."

"Well, I know of some kind of blueberry cake without sugar."

"Sweet!" Chico said. "Why don't you help me bake, since you're done?"

"A-alright..." Ellie said, following Chico to the kitchen. The band was taking a break too, and what better way than by eating some spare pizzas?

"Guys, look! It's Chico and Ella!" Chica called out.

"It's Ellie." she said.

"So, what brings you here, Ellie?" Freddy asked.

"Cake did," Ellie said. "I'm going to help Chico bake a cake."

So Chico and Ellie spent half an hour baking the cake as the band watched them.

Bonnie whispered sometime to Freddy, causing him to knock Bonnie down, saying, "Oh, shut up, Bonnie!"

"What did Bonnie say?" Ellie asked.

"He said that-"

Freddy was disrupted by the oven's ding and Chico yelling, "Cake's done!"

"I'll tell you later." Freddy said.

"Alright, Ellie. I need help passing out the cake. But first, I have to cut it." Chico said. "After we have passed out this cake, we can invite everyone-"

"Except for Alain." Ellie said.

"Yes, except for him, to have some pizza." Chico said. "We can relax after a hard day's work."

"Well, Frieda did nothing all day." Ellie said.

"Well, that must be a bit boring. So we can now lighten the day for her!" Chico said. "What about the nightguards, too?"

"Mason!" Ellie yelled.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now, let's go. I finished cutting the cake."

Chico and Ellie left the kitchen. Ellie helped out by taking half the cake on one plate and letting Chico take another half on another plate.

"Alright. Now, we just have to wait until closing time."

Just then, the boss spoke on a loudspeaker.

"Freddy Fazbear's is closing. Please finish your food and leave."

"Alright. We'll get everyone else to come to the kitchen." Chico said.

They got Frieda, Foxy, BB, Mary, Goldie, Springtrap, Carey, and Tammy to go to the kitchen. After a while, the guards returned, and the two invited them to the kitchen.

"Mike, if this is a trap, it's your fault!"

"Shut up, Jeremy."

They were relaxing and eating pizza all night (of course, except for Jeremy). Finally, a time to just sit back and eat pizza.

**I bet some of you can guess what Bonnie said. I won't be keeping it a secret to you. I'm just making it a secret to Chico and Ellie.**


	4. Pretty Please?

**Well, Ellie will now be some good use to the animatronics.**

**I wonder if I should bring back the dunce hat... }:D**

"Why are all the cameras broken?!" Mike exclaimed as he checked the moniter. All the screens just said "Error".

Enda stood up. "Ellie," he replied. "She has that broken tail of hers. It can rip through wire."

"They need to fix that," Mason said. "It always bothered me just for the fact that they let children around the tail."

"I can't believe they let people around Foxy, either." Jeremy mumbled. "But yet, they do."

"I'm complaining to the boss when my shift's done," Mike mumbled.

"C'mon, Foxy's cool! And so is Mangle!" Mason called.

Jeremy stared. "Isn't your father the one who caused the you-know-what?"

"Hey, it is perfectly fine to call the Bite of 87' by its real name."

"It just scares me."

"Everything scares you. Yesterday, you were scared about snakes."

"They have no arms!"

Jason rolled his eyes, then wrote down, "Sheesh, guys. SOMEONE has decided to visit us."

Alain's eyes glowed in the dim lights. He turned his teeth into a snarl, when he usually smiles during the day. "Petty humans, you are so weak, fooled by minor fights, prepare for-"

Mike flashed a flashlight into Alain's eyes, and he instantly shut down.

Enda stared. "...can I have that light device that you call a 'plash night?'"

"Flashlight,"

"Whatever."

"No."

"Okay. Wait, no! I need it!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with chocolate ice cream and pizza and cake and strawberry and vanilla and sprinkles and fun and rocky road and butterscotch and caramel and fudge with 100 cherries on top?"

"That just made me want to say no even more."

"Aww!"


	5. History: With BB

**I THINK this will be a longer chapter. Shall I wear the dunce hat if I'm wrong. *finds out it's short* Time to get the dunce hat. :P**

**Enjoy.**

Chico watched as she looked at sketches of unused animatronic ideas and scrapped animatronics.

"Nettie Narwhal, Barry BlackBear, Willow Wolf, Minty Mouse-they SCRAPPED Minty Mouse?"

"Too dumb for me." Chico simply replied, pulling out a newspaper from the box. "Someone MURDERED a 6 year old girl?!"

"Ooh, I read that article already!" Frieda put the sketches down. "Mary got murdered by a fired employee of Fredbear's Diner."

"They never caught the criminal?!" Chico exclaimed. "Where is he now?"

"Springtrap," Frieda sighed. "But he doesn't remember. It's best if we don't tell him, anyway."

Chico nodded. "Agreed."

Frieda looked up when he heard someone walk through the door. It had to be someone small. But who was small?

'Oh, Balloon Boy!'

Frieda turned around and saw Balloon Boy, looking at the two with a curious look on his face. "Watcha doing?" he asked.

Frieda turned to the newspaper. "Nothing much. Just reading these newspapers."

"Yeah," Chico nodded.

Frieda then picked up the Minty Mouse sketches. "But look at this! THEY SCRAPPED THIS ANIMATRONIC!"

Balloon Boy looked at the sketches. "Yeah. Minty Mouse was really nice, but she got all torn up, and since she wasn't plastic, like Foxy..."

"It ruined her?" Frieda said.

"Yeah... She was a bit hit with the children."

"Still too dumb for me." Chico subconsciously picked up a mask and tried reading it like a newspaper (before realizing it wasn't a newspaper).

"Though I'm glad they never made Barry the BlackBear. Man, he looks more dangerous than Ellie's tail! And Ellie's tail looks REALLY dangerous!" Frieda showed BB the Barry sketches. Barry had sharp teeth and claws, and held a mic, like Freddy. Barry apparently was going to have a hat, like Toy Freddy's, and a red bow, like Bonnie. He held a pizza plate, so it was possible that Barry also handed out pizza.

"Must be the original design for Freddy," BB said. "I heard he was originally going to be alone. The second idea was a girl Bonnie and Chico. Then, there was Freddy Fazbear, Chica, and a still-female Bonnie."

"Is that why Bonnie's name is a girl name?" Frieda asked.

"Yeah. He was going to be a girl, but girl Bonnie looked strange as a girl, so they made him a boy." BB said.

"That's the dumbest idea EVER." Chico said.

"You know so much about the history of Freddy Fazbear's," Frieda said.

BB stood there for a while. "I've been around for 60 years... one of the first attractions alongside Freddy."

"Alright," Frieda said. "Are you okay, walking back alone?"

"I have two legs that work, Frieda," BB chuckled. "I'll be fine."

**I HAD TO DO MATH TO WRITE A FANFICTION! IT'S A NIGHTMARE! **


	6. Vivian, Mangle, Fox, Mingle

**I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself. Five hours after posting the chapter with BB, I post another chapter. But I want to introduce two new characters. Enjoy, and please don't kill me. XD**

"BB!" Frieda called. "BB! BB! BB!"

BB slumped over to Frieda, rubbing his eyes (he had been taking a nap).

"Whaaaat...?" BB groaned.

"You now Mangl-er-Foxy?" Frieda said. (BB considers Mangle to be Foxy and Foxy to be Old Foxy)

"Yesssss..."

"They're bringing her back!"

"They are?!" BB jerked awake.

"Yeah! And they're bringing a new friend for Foxy!"

"They're not calling Foxy the Mangle again, are they?"

"...actually...they are."

"Oh... she's still going to be a pull-apart attraction?"

"Yeah."

"That's sad. Is her friend going to be a pull-apart attraction as well?"

"Yeah.."

"Do they at least have names besides Mangle?"

"Foxy will now be Vivian, and the friend's name is Fox."

"The name makes me think of Old Foxy."

"ARR, DON'T BE INSULTIN' ME, BB!"

"C'mon, Foxy, he's just a kid."

"Yeah!"

"GUYSSTOPFIGHTINGI'MTRYINGTOSLEEP!"

Everyone then was arguing and arguing and arguing and arguing.

"We have a package for Freddy Fazbe-" the delivery guy stopped mid-sentence when he saw supposedly-lifeless animatronics fighting.

Quietly, BB slipped away from the chaos to see the man.

"Oh, you're the Balloon Kid, aren't you?" the man asked.

"Yep!" BB replied.

"What's going on with them?" the man asked.

"Uhh... Frieda is practicing for a future show where she forces everyone to fight so they'd get distracted?" BB said.

'Note to self, request for that episode to be made. I am a genius.'

"Ooookaaaaaay..." the man said. "You know you need to pay me for this, right?"

"Yep." BB said, pulling out money that the boss had told Freddy to pay with (which he should've been doing, but he was busy yelling.)

The man quickly took the money, dropped off the package, and ran outside.

BB stared. "He must've had an important meeting," he finally concluded before tearing open the package. He was immediately thrown off by a familiar animatronic popping out the box.

"It's good to be home!" Mangle called.

"FOXYYYY!" BB called, running up to hug Mangle. Mangle hugged him back.

"I'd like you to meet Fox," Mangle said once they've released their hug. A fox similar to Mangle appeared, but all the markings that were supposed to be pink were blue, and Fox had no makeup.

"Hi, Fox!" BB called.

Fox smiled. "Nice to meet you, kid! Mangle told me everything about you! You're so sweet already!"

Fox grabbed BB and hugged him, and BB (barely breathing from the force of the hug, reluctantly) hugged back.

Mangle then leaned forward to whisper, "He sometimes get over-friendly".

"Not the Springtrap over-friendly, right?"

"...no one can be as over-friendly as Springtrap, don't worry."

Meanwhile, the guards watched all this on the cameras. Mike turned to Jason, who was wearing a dunce hat. "Huh, you said they wouldn't be fighting, and yet, they are!" Mike said.

"It was the least likely thing to happen!" Jason wrote.

Jeremy gasped in fear as he looked on his moniter. "G-guys?" he stuttered.

"What?!" Mike sighed.

"There's a n-new anima-matronic..."

"It looks like a boy Mangle!" Fritz exclaimed.

"I know right! The only difference is that the new animatronic has blue marking instead of pink, like the Mingl-er-Mangle!" Mason said, before stopping. "We should call it Mingle!"

"MINGLE AND MANGLE!" Fritz cheered.

**I actually came up with Mingle after saying Mingle while trying to say Mangle. XD The same way Mason came up with the name. :P**


	7. Phantom's Sudden Appearance

Every night, BB spent time with Mangle and Mingle (thus relieving Jeremy, since BB never bothered to excuse himself to steal the flashlight). Foxy was annoyed, so he developed a new tactic to get the guards.

"Frieda, go to the left hall. I be sneaking in the right hall." he said. "They be distracted by you."

Frieda did as told, and the plan nearly worked until Mason noticed him and started yelling, "HI FOXY!"

"I sometimes don't get that lad," Foxy said. "He makes as much sense as a shark swimming on land."

"Don't cause another shark argument, Foxy." Frida sighed. "Well, I'll be off now. Bye."

Frieda sat down, digging through the box again. She started looking through at newspaper. "Fazbear Frights Burns... Wait, what WAS Fazbear Fright?"

"It was a fright attraction," an unfamiliar voice said. It was like a squeaky-voiced rusty robot was trying to talk. "It had burned to the ground for unknown reasons. I was there, though..."

"Wh-who are you?" Frieda called.

"Hmm..." the voice thought for a while. "Very well, I'll reveal myself. Just don't tell another living or dead soul unless necessary."

"Promise," Frieda said.

Frieda was prepared for the worst. A demon? A land shark? Barry BlackBear?

What Frieda saw was frightening, but it wasn't as frightening as a land shark.

It was an animatronic that looked like Mary. Except this Mary looked burnt and had a blindfold on.

"What's with the blindfold?" Frieda asked.

The puppet shook its head. "Something you'd rather not see," he replied.

"I respect that," Frieda said. "Sooooo... why are you haunting me or whatever?"

"Nah, I'm here to help!" the puppet said. "Everyone calls me Phantom Puppet, but since I'm the only phantom around, just call me Phantom."

"Wait, there's MORE phantoms, Phantom?"

"Of course!"

"Wow..."

"First of all, don't try to attack the guard for a short while."

"Got it."

"Second of all, you need to jump off a cliff. To see if I can trust you."

"What?!"

"Just kidding! Ha!"

"Well, you're a clown."

"Yes I am! Also, you can still attack the guards."

"Okay..."

"So, this will be to prepa-" Phantom suddenly disappeared as BB walked into the room.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked.

Frieda quickly slumped down. "I was looking through the box. Again."

Phantom's voice spoke in Frieda's head. "Tell the truth if you like..."

Frieda opened her mouth to speak.

"Yes?" BB said.

"Well, to be honest... I wasn't looking through the box..."

"What?"

"I accidentally spilled it so I was cleaning it. I... just finished!"

"Okay," BB left the room.

Phantom stepped into view. "I-I'm sorry, it's just that you wanted to keep your identity a secret, and-"

"I can trust you because of that. You hid the truth."

"That sounds wrong..."

"Oh yeah, it does sound suspicious once you say it out loud."

"Yeah..."

"As I was just saying, this will prepare you for something coming in the future."

"Okay. Wait, what will it prepare me for?"

"I'm not allowed to tell..."

"Okay..."

**So, we all know what Phantom is hiding under his blindfold. ;) Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. First Time For Everything

**Chapter edited by: Freddy's Error Control**

**My fried asked me to do something for this chapter, and I agreed, but after a while, I realized that I already finished this chapter this morning, but it was too late to point out. Sorry, friend! I'll do it the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

Frieda trudged through the dark hall, heading towards the office.

"Apprentice," Phantom said. "Something will happen tonight. Get prepared."

Frieda nodded. "Alright, 'mentor.'" she said. Phantom has started calling Frieda his apprentice, and Frieda agreed to call Phantom her mentor, but sometimes, it was a bit annoying.

She then stopped, thinking about something. "Mentor?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you always hide?"

Without his blindfold, Frieda would've saw that Phantom was a bit worried, but he quickly replied. "Just carry on," he said, making Frieda a bit suspicious. "I'll have to disappear now. Good luck."

"Wait, what do I need the good luck fo-"

Frieda noticed that Phantom was gone already. She continued on anyway, shrugging her shoulders. Phantom had said that once he trusted her more, he would reveal more things.

Suddenly, Alain shoved by Frieda. "Get out of my way, runt!" he growled (despite the fact that they were both the same height).

Chico ran forward. "Alain's a lot more grumpy today."

"Why?" Frieda asked.

"He found out about the pizza party. It's crazy, getting angry over one little thing." Chico replied.

Frieda and Chico stood there for a while, but were snapped back to reality when Alain started walking towards them.

"Dumb plash-night," he growled.

Soon, Alain was returning, but noticed Chico staring at him, smiling. He turned to him. What do you want?!" he bellowed. "You think it's funny that I failed!?"

"N-no?" Chico said, trying to hide the fact that he was, indeed, snickering when he heard Alain was defeated by a flashlight.

Alain snarled. "Dumb rooster," he said, swiping his claw at Chico, sending him flying into a wall.

Frieda grew angry as she saw Chico crash into the wall. "How dare you injure a friend of mine?" she yelled.

"Why wouldn't I? Your friends are dumb." Alain said, making Frieda more angry.

Suddenly, everyone was watching, even the nightguards (especially Jeremy, which surprised a few animatronics).

Frieda didn't care. "You let your power go to your head. It's like you're working for an evil entity. You're a vain, cruel jerk!"

Alain was startled, but it didn't last for long. "Oh, you want to fight? Bring it on!"

"Oh, I'll bring it on!" Frieda yelled, slashing her hook at Alain.

The fight raged on for a long time. Alain bit at Frieda's left arm, almost breaking it. Alain had many tears on his arms and face. Everyone thought Alain would win, even though they were rooting for Frieda.

Finally, Frieda had hit Alain in the head, and he fell to the ground.

Alain stared up. "Hmm, are you strong enough to finish me off? Or are you just some soft, dumb bear."

Frieda raised her hook, wondering if it was worth it. Soon, she let it down.

"I will spare you this time, but the next time, I will strike you down the first chance I get," she growled.

Alain chuckled as he stood up. "You're too soft for your own good," he laughed as he headed to his stage.

Frieda sat down with Chico, staring up at the ceiling, when she noticed one of the nightguards approach her. She was surprised to see who it was.

"Jeremy?" she asked.

Jeremy nodded. "We-well, I came to-t-to say thanks..." he stuttered.

"For what?" Frieda asked.

"Well, Alain said that... he was going to get me this night." Jeremy said. "He-he was actually comi-ing for me whe-en he started fighting you..."

"Sooo," Frieda said. "I just saved your life?"

"Ba-basically," Jeremy stammered.

Frieda looked at the clock. "It's 3:24. You should go back to the office." she said, waving at him. "Bye."

Jeremy left, looking behind him occasionally, relieved each time to find out no one was stalking him.

Chico watched as he entered the office before turning to Frieda. "So, I guess he finally had the guts to talk to an animatronic," he said. "I expected him to first speak to Ellie or Bona, since they don't believe in attacking them. But yet, he speaks to one of the most intimidating animatronic yet."

Frieda chuckled. "I guess so,"

Chico nodded. "There's a first time for everything."

Frieda then thought. There was many things that happened for the first time tonight. The first time Frieda was being 'mentored', the first time an animatronic stood up to Alain out of loyalty, the first time an animatronic fought Alain, the first time someone beat Alain in a fight, and the first time Jeremy talked to an animatronic.

"It's Phantom!" Mary's voice shouted. "Get him!"

And then, there was the first time someone discovered Phantom.

**Oh no! I hope Mentor's okay! D: I'm already in love with him! (Not love love. Just like love.)**


	9. Phantom and Poppy

**Hi! Now, we will see what happens to Phantom, and what exactly my friend requested. :D**

**Enjoy!**

"It's Phantom! Get him!"

Those four words sent Frieda running towards the party room, where Mary's voice came from. She walked in, seeing Fredric, Bona, Mary, and Chica, cornering Phantom. They were in a fighting position, in case Phantom tried to hurt them.

Fredric saw Frieda, and yelled, "Be careful, Frieda!"

Distracted, everyone turned around to look at Frieda. Phantom leaped above the group, but Bona lassoed him with a black rope she had generated. Mary slowly walked up to Phantom and picked him up.

"Frieda, stay away from him," Mary said. "You don't know him."

"He burnt Fazbear's Fright, hoping to burn us with it!" Chica yelled.

"It even caused a house to burn with it!" Bona screeched.

"Someone DIED in that house!" Fredric growled.

Phantom was struggling in Mary's grip. "I didn't! I never wanted to burn down my only home, Fazbear's Fright!" he yelled.

"Liar!" Mary yelled, grabbing Phantom's blindfold. She yanked it off, revealing eyes that looked like a human, but almost completely white. "Take a good look, Frieda! Does he look innocent to you?!"

Frieda pondered for a while. Then she straightened herself. "Yes," she said. "He is struggling to escape because he doesn't want to be accused for something he hasn't done."

Mary scowled. "You haven't even met him!"

"YES I HAVE!" Frieda yelled. "He is a wonderful person, and I only knew him for two days!"

"I thought so," Mary growled. "He has tricked you to being on his side."

With that, Mary wrapped Phantom's blindfold onto his neck and pulled on it tightly, choking him.

Frieda, not knowing what to do, swiped at Mary with her hook. "You don't know what you're saying! You haven't even introduced yourself to each other, and,you,say he's evil!" she yelled. "What's wrong with you!?"

With that, she stormed back into the backstage, the four animatronics shocked at what Frieda just said about them, with Phantom trailing her.

Frieda plopped on the floor, leaned against a wall, and stared at the ceiling. Phantom sat next to her.

For a long time, no one spoke a word.

Finally, Phantom turned to Frieda. "I understand if you want to go." he said quietly.

Frieda sighed. "Why would I go?" she asked.

"Because of... everything." Phantom replied.

"Well, you're innocent. You know it, and I know it." Frieda said. "There's nothing wrong with that. And... your eyes look awesome." Smiling, she added, "You can scare MIKE with them!"

"Can not!" Mike yelled from the distance.

"Well, maybe not Mike, but maybe Jason."

"And obviously Jeremy," Jason's phone said.

Phantom laughed, then sighed. "Still, everything isn't going my way, isn't it?"

"Meh, at least you have one friend..." Frieda said, and the awkward silence came again.

Soon, Chico came in. "Hi, Frieda! Hi-WHO THE HECK IS THAT?!"

"It's Phantom. No matter what everyone says, he's a good friend." Frieda replied.

Chico stared. "Alright..." he said. "Well, I came for sugar. See you later!"

Phantom tied the blindfold back on his face. "You're a nice person, apprentice," he said. "People normally turn on their friends if they hear something bad about them, even if it's not true. You're not one of those people."

Frieda shrugged. "Though, you can say I'm a hot-head or have a bad temper when it comes to friends, huh?"

"I wouldn't say it's a very bad thing," Phantom said.

"Oh, and also, can I ask for one thing?" Frieda asked.

"What?"

"Can we stop calling each other apprentice and mentor?"

"Oh, uhh, alright. Though, I like having people call me mentor. I want it to be the last thing someone calls me."

"Uhh, alright."

Frieda didn't think much of the last comment, but she then sat back, returning to the awkward silence. 'I wonder what the others are doing.' she thought.

Meanwhile, Ellie was pacing back and forwards with Carey Crawfish.

"Poppy? What do you want?" she asked.

A human glided forwards to Ellie. "Something's coming," she said. "One sacrifice will lead to two losses. And then this fanfiction will end."

"Aww man!" Ellie said. "This fanfiction is too short!"

Carey rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, why would one sacrifice lead to two losses? Is it because the sacrifice is caused by two people?" Ellie asked.

Poppy shook her head. "No," she said. "You will never guess how."

Ellie nodded. Poppy said that they will never guess how the two losses are caused, so it wasn't worth straining her brain just to guess.

"Meeting dismissed," Poppy said, gliding away.


	10. The Swordfighter and the Archer

**This will be the near-end of the fanfiction. (Not the entire series, no worries!) In the next chapter, we'll find out what "the sacrifice that leads to two losses" is!**

**Enjoy!**

Another show!

Frieda could barely contain her excitement. It was the 50th show ever! And it would be the 7th show for Tammy.

Chico sighed. "You get excited for every show EVER, Frieda. What's so special about this show?"

Frieda shrugged her shoulders.

Fredric lied back against a wall. "It's the 50th show? DUH!" he said. "It'll be the only 50th show ever!"

"Yeah, plus, Frieda really loves performing. Let her do what she wants to do," Phantom said.

Fredric did a quick glare at Phantom (whom he still didn't trust) and smiled. "Freddy's band is almost done playing," he said, walking up to Frieda. He gave her a pat on the back. "Good luck."

When Freddy's band stopped playing, the kids got so tense, like they knew a bombing was going to happen. They knew Frieda was coming, which, to the kids, was just as scary as a bombing. (Though they don't know what a bombing is)

Nothing.

The kids started to relax, but then Freddy pointed behind the children and said, "Frieda!"

Everyone turned around, seeing Frieda with her hook pointed at the kids. "Foxy may have beat me last time, but he won't be prepared for this time!"

"Ye think so? Well, I be prepared!" Foxy called, emerging from his curtains.

Foxy charged at Frieda, but she pulled out a plastic sword (so she wouldn't hurt anyone while fooling the kids at the same time) and slashed at his face.

Foxy pretended to get hit on the nose and held onto it, as if it was hurt. "Ow!" he yelled. "Arr, ye be clever, Frieda!" he yelled. "I be havin' no sword!"

"Come on, Foxy! Catch!" Tammy threw another plastic sword at Foxy. He turned around and caught the sword, dodging another blow from Frieda.

The two had a (plastic) sword-fight for a while. Foxy seemed like he was going too win when Frieda slapped the sword out of Foxy's hand, having it land behind her. "The only way to victory is past me!" she called.

"Then that's where I be going!" Foxy yelled. Frieda charged at him, but Foxy ran past her and grabbed his sword, turning around with the sword pointed at Frieda at the same time.

Foxy charged into Frieda, pretending to stab her. Frieda fell over, pretending to be hurt. "You may have beat me this time, but I will get you next time!" she growled, standing up and limping away.

Frieda sat down as the children cheered Foxy's and Tammy's names. Like always, Fredric would say he liked the fight scene, Chico would scold Fredric for "bothering" Frieda, Frieda invites them both to talk about something, and Frieda would have something stuck in her mind but she feels like she shouldn't mention it.

This time, Frieda was thinking about Phantom. 'Is Phantom really bad? to is he just an innocent soul?'

By then, the pizzeria was closing, and the nightguards were returning to the office. Though they noticed something...

"Where's Mike?" Mason asked.

"He might have been practicing something that he hasn't done in a long time..." Jason replied.

Mason sighed. "Nah, that's unlikely. Hey, whoever's wrong has to wear the dunce hat."

"Deal."

Soon, Mike had finally come to work, with a bow and arrow.

Ellie was off to sleep-mode with nothing planned for the night. Because of he his, Poppy the child spirit had nothing to do. She floated around the pizzeria, looking for someone to play with. It wasn't long until she spotted Mike.

As Mike walked up to the office, Poppy followed.

"Hey! Here comes Mike right now!" Mason said as Mike entered the office.

"What's with the bow and arrow?" Jeremy asked.

Mike chuckled. "Well, I used to be an archer, and I decided to go back into archery."

"Well, looks like someone has the wear the dunce hat..." Jason wrote, a smirk on his face. Mason sighed and banged his head on the table.

"Dunce hat, eh? I wanna see!" Poppy suddenly yelled, flying through the office door.

"Ghooooooost!" Jeremy leapt down from his seat and cowered into a ball.

Poppy chuckled. "Oh, come on! You know you're brave, lacrosser!"

"What?" Fritz asked.

"Nevermind."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Soooo... what brings you here, 'terrifying' ghost?"

"I'm not terrifying!" Poppy said. "Anyway, why are you so cold?"

"'Cause I am." Mike replied.

"Aww, you know you have a little kindness!" Poppy said. "It's in there somewhere!"

"Please, please no," Mike said.

Poppy glanced at Jeremy. "Oh, get up!" she said. "You should know bravery by now! You talked to an actual animatronic last night!"

Jeremy, not even bothering to look up, mumbled, "I'll get up when you aren't a ghost, thank you very much."

"So, Mr. Magician, can you do a trick with the arrow and the thing you shoot arrows with?" Poppy asked.

"Wha-a-I'm not a magician!" Mike exclaimed.

"Still!" Poppy said. "Magic trick! Magic trick! Magic trick!"

Everyone else, who felt a bit sympathetic for the dead child, chanted with her. "Magic trick! Magic trick! Magic trick!"

Mike sighed. "Fine. But I may not be good with the bow and arrow. So, for my trick, I'll use someone I don't care losing."

(Later...)

"Why, Mike! Why me?!" Jeremy exclaimed as Mason balanced an apple on Jeremy's head.

"Well, this is a simple trick: shooting an apple off someone's head." Mike said to Poppy. "Prepare to have your mind blown!"

Mike pointed the arrow at the apple, and shot the arrow, but at the same time, Alain shoved Jeremy out the way. "Outta my way, runt!" he growled, before getting an arrow stuck in his right eye, breaking it.

Mike chuckled. "Well, my dreams of shooting an animatronic with a bow came true... except it wasn't Bonnie that I shot..."

"Grrr!" Alain turned to the nightguards.

Mason stared. "Well, I think we're all dead."

**Yes, I don't ship Bonnike (or whatever the ship name is). Mike hates Bonnie so much he wants to shoot him with an arrow, and Bonnie is obsessed with attacking Mike.**

**Quoting "Die in a Fire" by TheLivingTombstone"**

**"Hope you get stabbed in the heart**

**Hope you get shot and expire"**

**Also, in the next fanfiction for the Frieda Adventures series, there will be small little shorts in-between chapters. :D**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D**


	11. The Sacrifice

**The chapter we've all been waiting for...**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!**

**Wait, where's the dunce hat?**

**Huh, my chapters are a lot more longer now...**

**Enjoy!**

"Well, this is just great," Mike mumbled. "We're trapped in a safe-room with an angry alligator animatronic guarding it with no way to escape since we can't tell anyone."

"Well, there has to be SOME way to get out!" Poppy said.

"Well, what's your plan?" Mike asked.

Poppy blinked. "I was asking if you guys had a plan."

"Wait!" Mason called, holding up a phone. "Let's hope someone's in the office..."

Meanwhile...

"So, why are we at the office?" Chico asked.

Goldie turned to Chico. "Because since the nightguards might've left the pizzeria early, we can find out what they've been told over the years. Of we listen to the phone calls, we can find out."

"Exactly," Frieda said.

"And it was Frieda's idea to do so!" Phantom said.

Suddenly, the phone on the desk turned on.

"Huh?" Goldie said. "I didn't turn that on!"

"Hello?!" an anxious voice asked.

"Mason?" Ellie asked. "Are you trapped in the phone?!"

"It's a phone, Ellie, he can't hear us! We need to listen!" Goldie said.

"Right now, we are inside the safe room for this restaurant, trapped by Alain! We need to escape! Someone! Anyone! HELP!" Mason's voice said, before the phone cut off.

Frieda gasped. "You heard him! To the safe room!"

The others reluctantly followed Frieda through the halls, until she heard the familiar clanking of a furious Alain.

"So, should we attack him, or do we try freeing the guards? " Goldie asked.

Frieda replied immediately. "Attack, then we free the guards."

She lead them around Alain, so they wouldn't gain his attention, and attacked soon after.

Alain had managed to beat a few animatronics, but the others were trying to stay up, or else it'd be one less fighter against Alain. Mary was knocked over, and none of the abilities she had were any use against Alain. Mingle was holding on to BB, who was obviously powerless.

After a long time of fighting, there was only Bona, Phantom, Fredric, Frieda, and Ellie left.

Alain suddenly remembered the fight that Frieda and Alain had a few nights ago. If Frieda had beat him at that time, then she could beat him this time.

If only he could destroy her for good.

"Frieda!" he growled. "We will have a fight ourselves. No allies helping us out."

Frieda pointed her hook at Alain. "Then we'll see who the real runt is!" She then charged at Alain, and the two started fighting.

Frieda's injured arm had broke completely, but Alain's broken eye was a disadvantage. Still, everything seemed to be going Alain's way.

Soon, Frieda had stumbled over. Alain lunged in for the final blow. Frieda shut her eyes. Hopefully this will be quick.

...

Nothing?

Frieda heard an animatronic crash down. 'Oh no...'

She opened her eyes, and saw an animatronic, all broken up. 'No...'

It was Phantom.

As everyone else started attacking Alain, Frieda stared down at Phantom. They said nothing for a while.

Finally, Phantom nodded. "You fight Alain. Don't think about me, Frieda..."

Frieda stared at Phantom. How could she leave him? But it was what he wanted...

"Okay... bye Mentor..." she said, turning to charge at Alain. With her sudden attack, Alain stumbled over and fell. But he quickly came up, suddenly hatching a plan. His scowl turned into the most frightening and wicked grin.

"He deserved it. He has done wrong things in his life, like what he did with Fazbear's Fright..." Alain growled.

"He didn't do that!" Frieda yelled.

Alain ignored her. "Maybe I should dispose of all the animatronics that has done something wrong."

All the animatronics gathered in a crowd. Alain stepped forwards and picked up one of them. He set the animatronic to his side, his grin still on his face.

The animatronic Alain chose was Fredric.

"This animatronic has done the most terrible thing!" he called. He did an unnoticeable glance at Mary.

"What?!" Mary called.

Alain's grin grew wider. "He has helped the murderer kill the children and dismantle the animatronics."

Half of the animatronics gasped, including Frieda (some of them knew, but it was Frieda he wanted to surprise).

"He has helped the murderer find a disguise then made sure the children couldn't escape, and he had lead the animatronics to a trap so the murderer could dismantle them! He did it for a wicked reason: to kill off the children completely!"

Fredric struggled under Alain's grip, which reminded Frieda of when Phantom was trapped by Mary. Frieda tried so hard not to glance at Phantom's broken body. She could imagine Phantom struggling under Alain's grip, yelling, "I didn't! I'm innocent!" Then she thought how Fredric could be yelling the exact same thing right now.

"I want Fredric destroyed so that'll be one pest gone!" Alain commanded. "And you, Frieda, will destroy him." His grin was as wide as ever when he said that.

As if she was hypnotized, she stepped forwards with her hook out. "I should've done this before..." she growled.

She then stabbed...

**CLIFFHANGAH!**

**There will be ONE MORE CHAPTER until the threequel! :D**


	12. Big Finale

"I should've done this before..." Frieda growled.

She then stabbed... Alain...

Alain crashed to the ground, releasing Fredric's arm. He collapsed on his knees, giving Frieda a smile that said, "thank you for sparing me".

Frieda nodded back before turning to Alain.

Alain did another wicked grin, despite the fact that most of his gears were snapped, so some of his limbs didn't work.

"So, are you weak enough to spare me?"

Frieda glanced at everyone else. They nodded.

"I told you before, Alain." Frieda said. "I will strike you down the first chance I get."

She punched a hole through him, destroying him completely. "This'll be the last time I say that to you."

Everyone stood there for a while, before remembering. "The guards!"

Frieda rushed to the door for the safe-room, and opened it.

Suddenly, everyone escaped, exclaiming how happy they were to be free. Frieda thought she saw a glimpse of a floating spirit, but it disappeared as quickly as the spirit came.

Mike was surprised to see Alain, broken on the ground. "Frieda? What happened?"

"Oh, yeah... can you just say that Alain was destroyed by a robber?" Frieda asked.

"What about the cameras?" Mike asked.

Frieda chuckled. "Are you kidding? The police are stupid at this part of town!"

Mike nodded. "Well, alright. And what about Mary's twin?"

Frieda sighed. "I don't want to talk about it..."

"Tell me."

"Alright. Alain was going to get me killed, but then Phantom swooped in and got himself killed instead..." Frieda replied.

Mike glanced at the broken puppet, before shrugging and leaving. Though Frieda could've just sworn he said, "...can't bear to see her sad..."

As Mike made his way to the office, Poppy followed him again. "You can't bear to see who sad? Who cares about real life bears?" asked Poppy

Mike perked up. "Oh, no, bear is a different word that means-oh, well, no one cares about bears, I guess. But the animatronics-"

"Are more annoying?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. You're good at guessing." Mike stuttered.

Poppy giggled. "You know you're nice! You just know it! You know it! You know it! You know it!"

Suddenly, the guards (who was apparently listening to the whole conversation) started chanting with her. "YOU KNOW IT! YOU KNOW IT! YOU KNOW IT! YOU KNOW-"

"Shut up."

"That's the Mike we know," Fritz said.

"So, Mr. Magician-"

"I thought I said I wasn't a magician. I'm an archer."

"-what about that magic trick?"

"Oh yeeeeaaaaaaah!" Mike glanced at Jeremy, before shrugging. "Okay, can someone get Alain's broken body? I hated Alain more than Jeremy."

"I'm on it," Mason said, running back to the safe-room.

(Meanwhile...)

"Bona. Why do you need us here?" Mary asked. "Frieda could get herself killed against Alain, and my clone will fade away at some point! Plus, my clone's magic is just an illusion, so it does nothing!"

Bona sighed. "A darkness is approaching. Something that can destroy the pizzeria."

"We will need to recruit more members of the Defenders..."Springtrap added. "But who?"

Springtrap flipped through an enhanced moniter that showed every single room ever, even the kitchen and the safe-room. He watched as the fight ended. "Actually," he said. "I think I know who to recruit..."

**Is it just me, or is Mike suddenly nicer?**

**Nah, it's probably just my imagination. XD**

**OMGITISTHEENDOFGREENSCALESOHWOWICANTBELIEVEIGOTTHISFAROMGOMGOMG! *slapped***

**I hope you enjoyed Green Scales! The next fanfiction will be "Brought Into The Lig****ht"! I'll (try to) get the preview today!**

**Also, sorry if Frieda seemed cruel for killing off Alain, but, like Alain himself said, it would be one less pest. He just didn't know the pest was him...**

**I'm sad already. ;-;**


End file.
